


Lazy Love (Kougami x Reader One Shot)

by ThatGinjahNinja



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/M, Lazy Sex, Lemon, Lime, One Shot, PP, Psycho-pass - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexy, Shower Sex, cigarette, ko, ko sex, kogami sex, kou - Freeform, kou sex, kougami lemon, kougami sexy, kougami shinya sex, kougami shinya sexy, lazy love, neyo, psycho pass 2, psycho pass sex, psycho pass sexy, psycho-pass 2, reader - Freeform, smoke, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGinjahNinja/pseuds/ThatGinjahNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song based one shot for sexy times with Kougami.</p>
<p>Song - Lazy Love https://youtu.be/WZkuuUe97_s?list=PLneW6c1-NJmoWuymE05tKRw-Wn10NCvfY@<br/>Artist - Ne-Yo<br/>Character - Shinya Kougami    <br/>Fandom - Psycho-Pass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Love (Kougami x Reader One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains no show spoilers so even if you haven't watched the show, still fun to read. ^_^

 

**4:45 a.m.**

**CID Clock-in Time: 7:00 a.m.**

**Minutes to get ready: 90**

 

It was always this way between you and Kougami. Any time you stayed the night with him, you could never manage to make it out the door on time, despite waking up earlier than you normally would have at home. He either wasn’t able or didn’t care to try (you assumed the latter) to keep his mind off of you when you were over and always slept restlessly as he tried to give you enough time to sleep. Ever his downfall, he just could not stand to wait for you any longer. He had not once allowed you to sleep until your alarm was set to go off at 5:15.

Still dark outside, barely cognizant, you would feel a soft kiss on the nape of your neck and a calloused hand run over the skin at your hips before tugging you back slightly against him.

“Mm…” you would mumble. “It’s too early, Kou.”

Ignoring the time completely, he would continue his assault of sensual kissing along your back, shoulder, neck, jaw -caressing your skin until you inevitably gave in. You would reach your hand behind you to twine his messy ebony hair through your fingers, in an effort to pull his lips even closer. The all-too-eager man wouldn’t hesitate to use that opportunity to turn your body to face his.

Hovering over your form, Kougami would torture you with hot breath and gentle tongue tickling at your flesh. He would taunt you until your hips began to buck slightly beneath him, searching for more. Holding your hips firmly against the bed with his strong grasp, he would taste you and delight as moans of pleasure fell from your lips. Kougami would be more than patient, not ceasing his tongue until your body was writhing in absolute ecstasy.

Grateful for your glorious wake up call, you would push Shinya to his back and straddle him. Low growls of pleasure would flow from his mouth as you slid him deep into your wetness. The two of you would rise and fall again and again until your lover could take no more. A long, strained grunt would leave him as he finished, and then Kougami would kiss tenderly down your jaw and behind your ear.

After a few minutes of respite, you would stand up to get ready for work. If you had been at home, you would have preferred an hour to get prepared. This shortened your time a bit, but you would rationalize that his home was closer. It was in the building, after all. Walking to the bathroom, you would hear the familiar click of a lighter and a long exhale as Kougami savored his first cigarette of the day.

 

**5:30 a.m.**

**Minutes to get ready: 45**

  
As the warm water poured over your (h/c) hair, you would sleepily try to readjust your schedule. The Enforcer dormitory was woefully understocked when it came to acceptable breakfast selections and so you always tried to give yourself 45 minutes after leaving to get across the building to the cafeteria and then back to your office on the 19th floor. It had yet to work out that way.

Enforcers were only given two consecutive days off once per month and they never coincided with yours, which were the standard weekend break. Still, Kougami would convince you to come anyway, telling you always that it was so much closer and made much more sense for you to just stay the night. You both knew that was a load of crap, but you were unable to resist his raw appeal.

The shower curtain would pull aside, and a muscular form would squeeze in behind you, pressing his desire against your backside. On no one else would the faint smell of nicotine be this enticing.

“Come on, Shinya! I don’t have time for this. I’m already running behind,” you would say, despite the fact that your body pressed back irrepressibly against his.

You would hear him laugh softly at his win, and his hands and lips would again travel teasingly across you, callousness slipping easily over the wet skin. The two of you would intimately wash one another, unable to keep lips and hands and hips from pressing together. Lathering the shampoo through his wild black locks, you would graze your teeth gently across his neck and shoulders alternating with soft flicks of your tongue. Kougami would grab hold of your behind and pull you against him, both of you emitting lusty moans as your most sensitive spots rubbed together. The pair would grind against one another as tongues feverishly searched mouths and erogenous zones.

Eventually you would shriek as the hot water ran out, and Shinya would pull you from the shower, press your back against the bathroom door, and hoist your legs easily around his hips. His able body would pound into you as you gripped harder and harder into his back with your nails. He would growl at the sweet sting and capture your bottom lip with his, tugging on it seductively. Minds went blank as nerves exploded like fireworks through both lovers.

You would slide your legs back to standing and lean breathlessly against the wall, until Kougami would wrap a towel around you, pick you up and deposit you back on the bed, throwing your clothes at you.

 

**6:15 a.m.**

**Minutes til clock-in: 45  
**

It was time to leave if you wanted to have time to get breakfast, but you just now pulled on your underwear and began drying your hair. Running behind again, you hurried and decided you could grab something from a vending machine if push came to shove. Twenty minutes later and you had managed to completely dress and make yourself presentable enough for the office. It was fairly impressive considering your usual routine.

Walking out of the bedroom to the common area, you saw Kougami sitting casually in his cotton athletic pants on the couch. A steaming mug and a bowl sat on the coffee table in front of him. Patting the spot beside him, you looked to see the coffee just the way you always took it and in the bowl…the contents of one of those cardboard cups of noodles.

You grimaced, “You’ve gotta be kidding.”

“It’s all we have. Or you can try Kagari's potato chips or Pop's whiskey. You want breakfast or not?” he asked, narrowing his gorgeous gray eyes at you. 

You reluctantly took a bite. It was too early for these flavors. “What am I doing? I still have 25 minutes to grab something on the way upstairs.”

“No, you don’t,” Kougami responded sexily.

“Yes. Yes, I do,” you said sternly as you stood to get your bag. Shinya grabbed you and pulled you back down to his lap so hard you let out a small “oof.”

“(f/n),” he cooed, “just let me have the fifteen extra minutes.” He suckled gently at your neck.

You moaned but quickly shook your head, “Stop it! I’m not going to be able to keep doing this if you always make me late.”

He looked at you earnestly and whispered, “Just fifteen minutes. I swear.” How were you supposed to say no to those big swoon-worthy eyes?

“You’re impossible,” you whispered back and slipped your tongue eagerly into his mouth. The two of you sat, you on his lap, feeling him grow beneath his thin cotton pants, and you made out like high school teens. 

Kougami leaned you forward onto your knees, with your elbows resting on the arm of the sofa, and he reached his long fingers under your navy pencil skirt, nimbly removing your panties to toss them aside. Pushing the skirt up to your waist, he held you there and entered you from behind.  Carnal desires quickly blinded your senses.

It was ridiculous, what he did to you, how he made you weak for him. Every single time, this was the result, but you let yourself repeat this game over and over again. Why wouldn’t you? It was just once a month and it was always so very hot. You would continue letting him pull you in as long as you had a job here…

JOB! “Shit!” you shouted, and pulled away from him before either of you had finished.

 

**7:12 a.m.**

**12 minutes late**   
  


“You did it again!” you scolded as you pulled your skirt down and your panties back up.

“Me?” he asked innocently.

“Yes, _you_! Don’t give me that look! Seriously, Kougami! We can’t keep doing this! I’m gonna get fired!” you continued scolding as you searched the common room frantically.

“It’s in the bedroom,” he said knowingly.

“What is?”

“You’re purse,” he replied coolly, standing up to show you. You grabbed it and he grabbed a cigarette from the carton at his bedside. Then he followed you back to the door where you slipped your heels on your feet.

Opening the door to head upstairs, you looked at him wistfully. “I mean it, Kou,” you said with disappointment in your voice, “I can’t do this anymore. I love my job too much. This has been fun, but don’t ask me to come again. I won’t be back.”

He nodded slightly and placed the cigarette between his lips. He knew you were bluffing. You knew you were bluffing. He also knew that you found the masculine way he smoked his cigarette irresistible. Lighting it and taking a long drag, he ruffled his fingers through his disheveled black hair. Slowly letting a curled tendril of smoke exit the corner of his mouth, his gray eyes looked to your (e/c) ones seductively. You had forgotten what it was you were doing.

Temptation seemed to drip from every inch of him, and you disregarded all logical thought, as Kougami shrugged and purred, “Then, better make it one more for the road.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
